


We'll Live Forever Tonight (Catboy!Kalvin Garrah x Neopronouns!Bonnie)

by x_Romess_x



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/M, Joke Fic, Neopronouns, Nounself Pronouns, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Trendercore, Xenopronouns, joke, nightguard - Freeform, platonic, trender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27827272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Romess_x/pseuds/x_Romess_x
Summary: Kalvin Garrah is a 20-year old nightguard working at the locally infamous Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. After the other nightguard, Mikeala Schmidt, quit her job due to lasting trauma caused by the animatronics that resided in Freddy's, Kalvin became curious of how the animatronics affected Mikeala's gender identity and decided to do some more up and personal research. He rethinks this decision when confronted by the nearly 7-foot purple animatronic, Bonnie the Bunny. Bonnie is very different from Kalvin, and although they may have tried to kill each other in the beginning, their friendship blooms into a spectacular display of affection and acceptance in the end.
Relationships: Bonnie/Kalvin Garrah
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Past Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY THIS IS SO BADLY FORMATTED GKFGHIGKCJHWCVHBJN

God has let me live another day. Before everything happened, I used to wake up excited at the prospect of life, eager to start my mornings with a fresh cup of Dunkin Donuts iced coffee and a quick meditation session. But now, I lie in my bed, the lights off, my bills piling up, crying. I don't like to think about it, but my mind makes me.

If your future self traveled back in time and told you, "hey. You're going to become friends with a dead man stuffed in a giant animatronic purple bunny. Bun's going to change the way you think about your own gender and gender itself for the rest of your life." What would you say? Because I would have laughed at my future self. I mean, come on. I'm Kalvin Garrah, the guy who got cancelled on Youtube for making a ridiculous video on how neopronouns hurt the trans community. I would have laughed at my future self, thinking I had better things to do!

But the truth is, I think about Bonnie a lot. And I know this sounds like foreshadowing; and to be honest, it is foreshadowing, but I wish I had bun back. I wish bun was here with me right now. With Bonnie, I was Kalvin Garrah. The new loving and accepting Kalvin Garrah. But now, I'm just the old Kalvin Garrah. And the internet has a bone to pick with the old Kalvin Garrah.

* * *

A year after I was cancelled across Youtube for admitting my at the time, bigoted views on neopronouns within the trans community, I was suffering from a severe financial devastation. I had to get what to get what people called "a real job." I have had "real job" experience before, but I dislike the regular workforce immensely. I had refused to give up my views on the transgender community, which gave me an idea.

There had been some news on the internet back in 2016 about a man named Mike, now known as Mikeala, who worked at Freddy Fazbear's and received a lot of trauma from it. She claimed that the animatronics were haunted, and that they moved at night. It was the perfect plan. I would prove that Mikeala's trans identity was formulated entirely out of trauma, and prove to the entire internet that I was super smart and awesome!

I would have been satisfied with the animatronics staying stagnant, as it would've only further proved my point, but oh boy, was I sure in for a surprise that night. I had breezed through the interview, nearly instantly being hired for the nightguard position. Which was a huge red flag nonetheless; but again, younger me was quite stupid. That night, I would meet Bonnie for the first time.

I wish I could go back to that night. I wish I could change everything between me and Bonnie. I wish I could've saved bun. I think about this daily. You see, Bonnie was a neopronouns user. He used bun/bunself, purple/purpleself, and guitar/guitarself. So if you've seen bun being used in these sentences, you better respect that, because that's bun's pronouns.

* * *

Now, you might be wondering about my history with Bonnie the Bunny, and why I'm even speaking about purple in the first place. It's a complicated story, and I want to save your brain energy for when I decide to tell it. Which would happen to be in the next chapter. I would just tell you now, but I too need some time to think. That's really all I do now, to be honest. I think, and I think, and I think.


	2. The Nightshift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kalvin Garrah works the nightshift for the first time and meets Bonnie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone said they’d barf if I didn’t complete this so I think that makes me morally obligated tbh.
> 
> I honestly had no idea how I’d format Phone Guy’s call, I didn’t really want a huge wall of text so excuse me for the weird formatting.

It was my first time working at the nightshift. I sat in the grey plush chair. I’ve never understood those types of chairs. I suppose they’re supposed to be better for your posture, but it’s not gonna do much if you’re sitting in a chair for your entire shift, and possibly even more when you get home.

The room around me was dim and grey. Way to set a mood, Freddy Fazbear’s. I was now in the exact same seat that Mikeala once sat when she was confronted with the “killer animatronics” for the first time. What I didn’t realize, is that this event was about to change my life too. The man on the phone began to speak. The workers called him “phone guy.” No one had ever really seen him that often or tried to get to know him. He was to be heard, but never seen. The opposite of what people usually appreciate.

"Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?“ The man on the phone had a soothing voice, and I was confused on why I needed an instruction manual for such an easy security job in the first place. All I had to do was watch the animatronics. Why anyone would even want the gross ass things, I didn’t know. “Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced." When I heard the line ‘ _cleaned and bleached,’_ my immediate thought was that someone tried to fuck the animatronics and got their dick ripped off in the machine. It was much worse.

“Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay.“ I had no idea what exactly he was talking about, since I had never been to a Fazbear’s establishment. But I figured that I could protect the animatronics well enough.

“So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know? Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh.” I was shocked. Astonished. Now I finally realized why Mikeala was so traumatized from this place. The animatronics **did** move, they **did** try and kill her.

“Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night." I immediately propped open the camera in a sweaty panic. Only to find out that my worst nightmare at the time became a reality.

The bunny moved.

The purple bunny had been making buns way to the office. And by the time purple was at the door, it was too late for me to close it. Bun thrust bunself towards me in a robotic rage, as I screamed in terror. I blacked out.


End file.
